Abstração
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Se lembrava perfeitamente dos pequenos detalhes..::Temari x Shikamaru::.


**Categoria: Drama **

**Shipper: Temari x Shikamaru **

**OBS: **_**Itálico: **_**lembranças. Normal: narração**

**Resposta para ****Ficwriters Society Academy****.**

* * *

**Abstração **

* * *

_Ele lhe disse que queria algumas férias. Ela lhe respondeu que em uma vida jounnin era impossível e sinônimo de irresponsabilidade. Assim, ele soltou apenas um murmúrio, daqueles como se estivesse cansado demais para achar um argumento e ela o encarou pelos cantos dos olhos como se estivesse à espera de alguma resposta. Mas ele não rebateu, na realidade nunca rebatia. _

A pequena e casual lembrança lhe acometeu ao visualizar pelos cantos dos olhos o corpo jazido em um sono profundo. Os orbes voltaram para frente e debruçou-se sobre a janela, notando que não havia nuvens naquela tarde quase insuportavelmente quente. Os dias em Konoha eram calorentos; não mais que em Suna, claro, na realidade ela não conhecia cidade mais quente do que sua cidade natal.

Suspirou e a transpiração gelada subiu gostosamente. O céu de Konoha era daqueles bem azuis e manchados. _Manchado de branco_.

_- O que você gosta nas nuvens?_

_- Não sei._

_Escutava e virava o corpo, desajeitada; direcionava suas mãos ao seu rosto em uma carícia gentil; então sua reação ao toque – como se fosse imune - abria os olhos e sem mexer nenhum músculo, permanecia deitado, ela sobre e si, e seus olhos negros mirando o céu manchado sem a devida reação de responder à carícia. _

Abriu os olhos notando algo de diferente, mas não conseguiu reconhecer. Ignorando voltou-se a ele e ao ver a respiração calma e ritmada não se conteve:

- Agora você está de férias.

Sorriu fracamente, mas não durou muito, voltou-se em uma expressão abatida e sentiu como se o choro coagulasse na garganta. Ele estava em coma.

" – _Férias ? Somos ninjas não seja tão desalento e irresponsável" _

" _Hn.."_

"_Você ficaria mais tempo aqui, assim...?" _

"_Problemática... com você."._

"_...Talvez eu tire umas." _

Sentou-se na cama e segurou sua mão. O branco dos móveis em conjunto com as paredes desbotadas; era curioso observar que tais detalhes caracterizavam o clima insuportavelmente melancólico. Mas é claro que ela não ligava; ela gostava de estar ali mais tempo do que lhe era o permitido, segurando-lhe a mão com tal obstinação que chegava a lhe o aspecto de um alguém interiormente desesperado, porém esperançoso. Ele acordaria... Acordaria.

-Acorde, por favor.

Apertou sua mão sentindo a textura com o toque e lembrou-se de que era muito semelhante às de sua mãe. Os dedos poderiam ser longos e a palma áspero, porém, eram quentes e lhe transmitiam aquela sensação amena e afável.

- Suas mãos são parecidas com a da minha mãe, sabia? Acho que nunca te contei isso... Espero que você possa me ouvir.

- Você precisa falar mais alto para ele poder escutar.

A voz feminina chegou aos seus ouvidos fazendo com que olhasse para a entrada do quarto de hospital. Perguntou-se primeiramente como não escutara a porta ser aberta e depois lhe deu uma resposta.

- Talvez.

A resposta fez com que a médica-nin a fitasse com uma expressão indecifrável, algo entre pena e preocupação. Deixou a prancheta sobre a cama branquíssima e prosseguiu até o moreno, o analisando.

Enquanto isso Temari seguiu para a janela como se aproximação de Sakura fosse sinônimo de notícias ruins. As mãos maltratadas foram até os cabelos quando a voz da kunoichi soou, fazendo com que as pupilas de Temari se dilatassem.

- Nenhuma mudança.

Os orbes de Temari voltaram ao normal e seus lábios abriram para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu. Sakura mexeu-se levemente incomodada e logo após um suspiro continuou:

- A Tsunade-sama, pediu para avisá-la que seu irmão solicitou seu retorno.

As mãos pousaram sobre o ar e caíram lentamente. E seus olhos ficaram opacos como se não tivessem vida.

"_Estou há muito tempo em Konoha, voltarei amanhã"_

"_Você está somente há duas semanas fora…"_

"…"

"_Hn… quando voltará?"_

"_Arranjarei uma desculpa."_

Piscou; deu meia volta e voltou bruscamente à posição inicial em frente à janela. Finalmente a solicitação havia chegado.

- Eu… - tentou, mas a voz falhou – Partirei no final do dia. – respondeu seca sem encará-la e logo em seguida pôde apenas escutar os passos sumirem além da porta.

Parada, levou as mãos em forma de concha até o rosto, controlando-se para não chorar. Não muito tempo depois, fungou forte e foi até ele.

- Arranjarei… Uma desculpa para voltar.

Sua voz saiu desajeitada e com uma estranha dificuldade.Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente segurando-lhe a mão enquanto as lágrimas se acumulavam nas pestanas.

_Era por último o encontro das mãos em um cumprimento formal, depois se dirigia ao público indesejado e se despedia também. E este, ao acompanhá-la até os portões, lançava o último olhar e ela, mesmo dali, podia perceber que seus braços se contorciam ao colocar as mãos dentro do bolso e os lábios, como sempre, ressecados, se comprimiam._

"_Até mais" _

"_Arranje uma desculpa." _

_A voz não suplicava nem lhe dava a expressão de um devido favor, era arrastada, simples, quase indiferente. _

"_Arranjarei… Quem sabe umas férias."_

_Ela então ria e partia._

E simples assim, antes que a primeira lágrima ousasse cair, largou sua mão e partiu. Não muitos minutos ou segundos depois, os dedos longos se movimentaram lentamente e depois... desabaram inertes.

* * *

**Espero que alguem tenha entendido esse final e que esse titulo não tenha ficado tão ruim como eu achei – fiquei meia hora trás de titulo menos clichê que 'Recordação' . Mas em fim , essa foi a fic mais rápida e delicada com que eu lidei. Ela é simples, simples até demais, e apesar desse final um tanto ... tomei um carinho muito especial. **

**Espero que seja digna do 2º esquadrão , do contrário eu ainda posso ser aluna da Sabaku no Y :D.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Beijos de Açúcar. **

**26/08/2008**


End file.
